Bacara Kex
Bacara Kex is a Major in the Imperial Army. "Kex," as he is known by many of his friends, was born on the planet of Corellia to the parents of Tye and Emma. There, on Corellia, he spent much of his early years until the lifestyle of his father allowed him to leave his homeworld. Later, he ended up enrolled in the Imperial Academy and is presently serving the Galactic Empire in the Imperial Army. Biography Early life Kex was born on Corellia. There he was raised by his mother, Emma, and father, Tye, during his early childhood. His father would come and go, since he worked as a bounty hunter and was always traveling throughout the galaxy on contracts. When he was about 10 years old, he started traveling with his father on his jobs. Soon, it became all they did. He was hardly ever home. For the next four years he traveled with his father assisting him with his bounty hunter and mercenary jobs. Through his father, he was taught the finer aspects of combat. When not on a contract, he would train with his father for hours on end. Everything from firing a blaster to unarmed combat was taught to him in these years. Meanwhile, his mother left him and his father, due to their lifestyle, when he was about 12 years old. He doesn’t remember much of her anymore, and has no regrets about his early life. Teen Years When he was 14 his father was killed while on a job and he was forced to fend for himself. He decided to take the first steps on his way to becoming a bounty hunter and following in his father footsteps. He assisted his father on many hunts, before, and was very used to the life that a bounty hunter lived. However, the life of a bounty hunter just did not seem to fit him anymore. After many successful hunts he felt his heart was not in it, anymore. He was able to get a ride to his home planet of Corellia, and there he was able to live for a few months, until he used up the rest of his credits. Now, 18 years old and back on his home world of Corellia, Kex wondered what to do with the rest of his life. The answer quickly came to him. He found an Imperial recruiter on Corellia and immediately enlisted in the academy. Service Upon reaching the age of 18, Kex enrolled in the Imperial Academy. After years of studying and training, Kex graduated the academy at the age of 22. Immediately upon graduation, Kex enlisted into the Imperial Army. He started out at the bottom, like all newly enlisted, as a Private. Soon, after proving his reliability and dedication, he was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. Once again, after proving to his commanding officer that he was worthy of such a rank, he was promoted to the rank of Master Sergeant, and he did everything in his power to show that he truly deserved this rank. Currently, he is still serving in the Imperial Army, as a Major, under the leadership of Dale Chambers, Alan Steel, and Deric Adams. Imperial Gaming Commission On Year 9 Day 113, the Imperial Ministry of Operations announced the creation of the Imperial Gaming Commission. Kex became the Deputy Director of the newly created commission, while Deputy Minister and Sith Lord Kiger Wulf was announced as the Director. Ranks Imperial Army * Private E-2 * Sergeant E-5 * Master Sergeant E-8 * 2nd Lieutenant O-1 * 1st Lieutenant O-2 * Major O-4 Category:Individuals Category:Corellian